


You Wouldn't Have Me Any Other Way

by writeonhard



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor, White Christmas (1954)
Genre: Canon compliant trauma, Christmas, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Johnny's kind of a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonhard/pseuds/writeonhard
Summary: Johnny's quite the memorable guy.Too bad his memory is so awful.OrPhil and Johnny have been friends for years. Even if Johnny doesn't always know it.





	1. Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of time skips because this story is covering ten years. Sorry if that's not your thing.

“You gonna sleep the whole war away or something?”

“M’trying.” Johnny looked up when Phil didn’t move. “Y’want something,” he asked around a yawn.

Phil tried not to laugh at Johnny’s scrunched up face. “Captain Wallace and I are cooking up a little something for the fellas, for Christmas. Wanna help?”

“Sure.” Johnny propped himself up on his elbows. “What do I gotta do?”

“Just play.”

“Play?”

Phil grinned down at him. “Well you are a drummer if I remember right. We managed to salvage a little kit from one of these houses.”

Johnny beamed, suddenly wide awake. “Really, that’s great. Gosh, I can’t wait.”

“Glad I can count on you pal,” Phil said, clapping Johnny on the shoulder.

-

Johnny raised an eyebrow as Phil bounded up to him. “What’s going on now?”

“C’mon.” Phil nodded toward what was left of the forest with a wink. “You and I have a special mission. Straight from Captain Wallace himself.”

Johnny laughed. “All right, lead the way.” He followed Phil into the forest. “Are we supposed to be looking for something?”

“We sure are.” Phil tossed a grin over his shoulder. “We’re looking for a Christmas tree, of course.”

“Of course,” Johnny echoed. His smile was half the size of Phil’s.

Phil drifted back and tossed an arm around Johnny’s shoulders. “Where’s your Christmas spirit, brother?”

Johnny shrugged. “Maybe I’ll find it when we find our tree.”

“That’s the spirit!”

 

“Well, this’ll have to do.”

Johnny laughed, loud and free. He clapped a hand over his mouth as Phil shot him a glare.

“Guess someone found their Christmas spirit,” Phil groused.

“Oh come on.” He chuckled again. “Can you blame me,” he said, gesturing to the tiny tree.

Phil folded his arms across his chest defensively. “This is the first whole tree we’ve seen all afternoon.”

“Yeah but, look at it Phil. It looks pretty sad.”

“This is the best we’ve got,” Phil said with a frown. “We’re in the middle of a war, in case you’ve forgotten. We’ve gotta take what we’re given.”

Johnny winced and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Right, sorry.” He wrapped an arm around Phil’s shoulders. “I mean, it doesn’t really look that bad.”

“It’s pretty pathetic,” Phil admitted with a sigh.

“The fellas won’t care.” Johnny gave him a quick squeeze before stepping away. “So, did you bring a knife?”

Phil shrugged and held up his entrenching tool.

Johnny giggled again. “Gotta make do, I guess.”

-

“This is a pretty poor little kit.”

“Can you use it though?”

“Oh sure Captain. Won’t be able to show off but playing won’t be a problem. Although,” Johnny trailed off with a frown, “what exactly am I gonna use for drumsticks?”

“You can probably use these.” Phil presented Johnny with a bouquet of drumsticks that he’d gathered from the house where they’d found the kit.

“For me,” Johnny gasped. He pressed a hand over his heart and held the back of the other to his head, falling into a swoon. “Oh, you’re too good to me, Phil.”

Phil fought to keep the blush off his cheeks as Johnny draped himself around his shoulders. And right in front of Captain Wallace too. “All right, all right, keep your shirt on,” he snapped.

“Ah, you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Captain Wallace cleared his throat. “Would you two try to get that piano on stage? I’m gonna go round up everyone else.” He returned their salutes with a bemused smile before heading off.

“Thanks a lot.” Phil gave Johnny a rough shove.

Johnny shrugged, completely unbothered. “What are you crying about? Everyone in the whole damn division knows what lunatics we are. What else could he possibly expect?” He leaned against the piano and nodded to it. “You gonna give me a hand over here or what?”

-

“All right fellas, let’s keep the tempo rocking tonight. We want everyone to forget about this shit - even if it’s only for an hour or so.”

The guys nodded before returning to tuning their instruments.

Phil shook his hands out, bouncing on the balls of his feet. After all this time, why the hell should he be getting pre-show jitters now? The fellas knew he was an entertainer; they knew he’d put this all together just for them. Surely they’d be receptive no matter how it went. Phil sighed, running his hands through his hair. Looking up, his eyes met Johnny’s from across the ‘green room’.

Johnny smiled easily around his smoke and sent him a wink. He twirled one of his drumsticks, tossing it into the air with a little flair.

Phil chuckled, jitters forgotten. He turned as someone set a hand on his shoulder.

Captain Wallace’s mouth was set in a straight line. “Dillon’s come down with that bug that’s been going around.”

“Damn, we don’t exactly have a back-up.” Phil rubbed his chin as he wracked his brain for a replacement act.

“Trouble,” Johnny asked as he ambled over.

Captain Wallace repeated himself.

“Well, I mean, I’m no comedian but, Phil, you and I can probably come up with enough jokes to kill the time.”

“That’s fine by me,” Captain Wallace said, clapping Johnny on the back. “All right fellas, let’s get this show on the road.”

-

He and Johnny were an absolute smash; they were really knocking ‘em dead. It was nearly effortless, the way they were riffing off each other. Every joke was landing perfectly.  
The whole show, really, had gone off without a hitch. The men were extremely receptive. They were more than happy to participate whenever it was called for.

 

This was going to be the cherry on top of such a wonderful show. Phil pulled the wax cylinder out of it’s hard case, rolling his eyes. Only his jokester of a brother would think to send this to a war zone. Luckily he’d found a cylinder phonograph in the house where they’d found the drum kit. He set the phonograph near the edge of the stage and turned the hand crank eagerly.

“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas,” Captain Wallace began to croon.

Phil’s loon of a brother and the rest of the family came to the forefront of his mind and he smiled softly. He glanced around at the men. Most of them were blank face as they lost themselves to their memories. Some, like Johnny, let their eyes close. A select few were even smiling.

The tempo was slowing. Why was the tempo slowing?

Phil scrambled to turn the crank again, looking apologetically up at Captain Wallace. He chuckled lamely. Then he glared at Johnny who was also laughing.

Johnny winked and blew him a kiss.

Phil fought hard to stay mad. 'What a loon.'

-

“So, they gonna have to amputate,” Johnny joked, smacking Phil’s shoulder with his jeep cap.

“Funny, real funny.” Phil sat up straighter. He looked Johnny up and down.

Johnny set a hand on his knee. “I’m fine.” Then he shot Phil a smile which had been developing an edge for weeks now. “Gonna be here long?”

“Nah, I’ll be back on the line before you know it.”

“Good.” Johnny pulled his cap back on. “Sorry, I can’t stay long.” He got to his feet with a sigh.

Phil shrugged and then held his arm with a wince. “Don’t worry about it.”

Johnny laughed. “Take it easy, okay?"

“Sure thing.”

-

“Could you do me another favor?”

Captain Wallace frowned. “Another? Think you’re pushing your luck, buster.”

Phil sighed and reached up to rub at his stitches. He only stopped when Nurse Andrews gave him a sharp look. “All right. Better just forget about it then.”

Captain Wallace sighed as he sat down. “No. What were you going to ask me?”

“Look, if it’s too much trouble-”

“-it isn’t. Ask me.”

“Do you think you could use a runner for a few days?”

“What? Trying to get out of here already,” Captain Wallace asked, knocking their knees together.

“And miss all this? Never.” Phil shrugged with his good shoulder. “I just think Johnny could use a few days away from the line, that’s all.”

“Johnny?”

“Sergeant Simpson.”

Captain Wallace hummed and nodded. “Yeah. I suppose I could use him, for a couple of days.”

“Wonderful,” Phil said, grinning widely. “Thank you.”

-

After a week and a half Phil was finally allowed to go back to the line. He glanced around for Johnny eagerly as he greeted all the fellas. His face fell as he failed to spot those familiar curls. He ended up in front of his foxhole. “Hey Calvin?”

Corporal Calvin Shaw, Phil’s other best friend, looked up from his letter with a congenial smile. “Hey there Phil, back already?”

“Yep.” He sat down, stretching out his legs. “Say, you seen Johnny lately?”

“Captain Wallace pulled him off the line.”

“That was a while ago, wasn’t it?”

Calvin shook his head as he tucked the letter back into the envelope. “Nope, just a couple of days ago.”

“Oh,” Phil murmured. “So, how’s Nancy?”

Calvin lit up at his wife’s name. He started chattering away, eager to brag.

Phil nodded along in all the appropriate spots but kept one eye on the horizon.

Johnny was coming back soon. He was.

 

Early the next afternoon Captain Wallace came up to their foxhole. “Glad to have you back with us Davis.”

“Thank you sir.” Phil covered a yawn with the back of his hand. “Johnny gonna be back soon?” His stomach dropped as Captain Wallace frowned.

“He was supposed to be taking Nix and Pops to the aid station during that attack this morning. I just rang over.” He sighed heavily. “They told me that they never showed up.”

Phil’s hands were trembling. “Is there gonna be a patrol,” he stammered.

Captain Wallace nodded.

“I wanna go along. Please sir.”

“All right Davis, all right. Be ready in ten minutes.”

Phil let out a shaky breath. Then he nodded.

“Shit,” Calvin said. “I sure hope he’s all right.”

 

The jeep’s tracks were easy enough to follow; no snow had fallen since the night before.

Phil wrinkled his nose, catching the scent of burning rubber. “Must be getting close.”

Sergeant Miller nodded. He walked a little faster and peered around a mostly intact evergreen. “Oh fuck,” he whispered.

Phil trotted past him, ignoring protocol. He pressed a hand over his mouth as he took in the scene. “No. No, no, no.” His breath started coming in short gasps. ‘There’s no way anyone could’ve survived this.’

“Phil. Hey, Phil.” Calvin waved his hand in front of Phil’s face. “I don’t see him. Do you?”

Phil shook his head. He forced himself to scan the accident sight, tamping down his rising nausea. “There-there’s something in the snow over there,” he stammered as he pointed. His feet were moving before he’d even realized it.

The bottom half of the body was sticking out of the snow. It only took a second to confirm that it was Johnny. There was a pair of those stupid drumsticks sticking out of his boot.  
“Oh god, Johnny.” Phil sank to his knees, swiping the snow away from Johnny’s face. “Oh shit. No, no.”

Johnny could’ve made an awful peaceful picture if only Phil could ignore all the bright red snow.

“Come on Johnny, come on.” Phil pressed around as gently as possible as he searched for a pulse.

“I dunno Phil. He looks pretty bad.”

“There!” Phil looked up at Calvin defiantly. “Found a pulse.”

Calvin gasped and scrambled over to the radioman.

Phil nearly chuckled as he shook his head. Then he turned his attention back to Johnny. “Hey kid, you just keep hanging in there. You’re gonna be fine.” He took a deep but shaky breath. “Heading home early, you lucky-” He cut himself off just before the sob could sneak out of his throat. “I didn’t mean to… I would never really call you that. M’sorry Johnny. Please, just please be okay.” Phil settled deeper into the snow. “I’m gonna stay right here ‘til they come for you, okay?” He gripped Johnny’s icy hand as tightly as he could. “You aren’t alone in this, brother.”

 

“Phil.”

There were hands on his shoulders. Phil shook them off with a grunt.

“C’mon Davis, the Doc’s here. You gotta let him get to Johnny.” Calvin hauled Phil to his feet without waiting for a response.

Phil winced as two of the aides hustled to get Johnny onto a stretcher. “Take it easy there, fellas.”

Calvin pulled him further away from Johnny. He was still talking but Phil couldn’t hear a word.

‘C’mon Johnny, you gotta be okay.’ Phil fervently wished this was all just a bad dream. That way everything would be all right as soon as he opened his eyes. Johnny would sure laugh about how worried Phil was. He wished that Johnny would sit up on the stretcher and flash him another stupid wink.

He wished and wished and wished.

“Hey Davis? Still with us?”

Phil tracked the jeep until it was out of sight.

“Phil? C’mon brother.”

He shook his head and turned to Calvin. “Yeah, yeah, I’m here.”

Calvin let out a sigh, visibly relaxing. “Good. That’s real good,” he said gently. He set a hand on Phil’s shoulder. “We’re ready to head back to the line.”

“Fine.” Phil frowned. “Quit looking at me like that.” He squared his shoulders and fell into line with the rest of the column.

-

“How’s it going Davis?”

Phil shrugged. “All right I guess, Captain.” He sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry about Johnny. Can’t help but feel like it’s my fault.”

Phil’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine,” he exclaimed.

“How do you figure that?”

“I am the one who asked you to make him your runner.”

Captain Wallace shrugged. “If it wasn’t him, it would’ve been someone else.” He shifted his weight uneasily, eyes trained on the ground. “Matter of fact, if you hadn’t gotten hurt when you did… well, I was gonna make you my runner.”

Phil’s blood ran cold. “What?”

Captain Wallace hesitantly repeated himself.

“Me?”

Phil’s mind returned to the accident - seeing Johnny bloody and broken. His brain superimposed his own face over Johnny’s. He could picture Captain Wallace sitting down to write his folks. Their heartbroken faces flashed before his eyes. Phil thought back to the promise he’d made to his mother. ‘Of course I’m coming home. In one piece too.’

Something cut through the haze. Phil glanced around wildly, forgetting where he was for a moment.

Captain Wallace cursed. “All right Davis, take it easy.” He set a hand on Phil’s shoulder, guiding him to sit on the ruins of a low stone fence. “I shouldn’t’ve said that.” He gave Phil’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “C’mon Davis, breathe.”

Phil let out a shuddering gasp. He took his helmet off and let it fall with a dull clunk. His fingers disappeared into his hair as he curled into himself.

“I’m sorry.” Captain Wallace’s hand drifted to Phil’s back, rubbing gently. “Take it easy now, before you make yourself sick.”

“Take it easy,” Phil squawked. He leapt to his feet, pacing back and forth. “How the hell do you expect me to take it easy? One of my best friends could be dead for all I know. And now you’re telling me it could’ve, no, should’ve been me.” He panted, composure slipping further away with every breath.

Captain Wallace held up his hands. “Whoa, whoa, time out. What happened yesterday was a terrible accident. But that’s all it was, an accident. It could’ve happened to anyone.”

“No, no. Not to him.”

“What happened was a real shame,” Captain Wallace said as he got to his feet. “Johnny was a good soldier. It’s just-”

“-just what?”

Captain Wallace sighed. “It’s just that… well, I guess it was Johnny’s turn.”

“Johnny’s what,” Phil asked, voice low.

“Everyone gets wounded sooner or later. Christmas Eve was your turn. Yesterday happened to be Johnny’s.” He held out Phil’s helmet.

Phil grabbed it and slammed it back onto his head. His jaw was trembling, barely able to hold back from giving Captain Wallace a real piece of his mind. “If that’s what you think,” he ground out. He snapped into a salute. “May I take my leave now sir?”

With a frown Captain Wallace returned the salute.

Phil stalked over to the foxhole. “Move over.”

Calvin squirmed over so Phil could throw himself in. “Where were you.”

“What’s it matter,” Phil snapped.

“Okay…” Calvin shook his head and went back to writing his letter.

Phil ditched his helmet for his jeep cap, pulling it down over his eyes. He curled back into himself.

 

“Clearly that was the wrong thing to say.”

Phil slowly looked up at Captain Wallace. He wanted nothing more than to ignore him and return to his mother’s letter but to do so would be a little more insubordinate than Phil was willing to get - no matter how angry he was. He slowly inclined his head. “Captain.”

“I’m sorry for those things I said yesterday. I didn’t realize he meant that much to you,” he said as he squatted down at the edge of the foxhole.

Phil shrugged. “I was a little raw,” he admitted. “I let my emotions get away from me.”

“Gonna quit giving me the cold shoulder then?”

Phil’s face heated up. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Captain Wallace said, clapping him on the left shoulder.

“Thanks Captain.” Once he’d walked away Phil returned to his mother’s letter.

‘And of course, give Johnny all our love. Someday, when this is all over, you’ll have to bring him around. I’d love to thank him personally for keeping such a good eye on you.’

Phil pressed a hand over his mouth as tears filled his eyes. He tossed up another quick prayer for Johnny. He cleared his throat a couple of times, blinking rapidly. “C’mon Davis, keep it together.” Phil let out another embarrassing sniffle. Then he pulled out some paper for a reply.

-

For months the fighting was beyond fierce.

Phil did his best to carry on with a smile. He was trying to keep up everyone else’s morale which was something that had seemed to come so naturally to Johnny.

And Phil was an entertainer, for Pete’s sake. This was what he got paid to do. He was committed to cracking jokes like there was no tomorrow ‘cause… For some of the guys, there wouldn’t be a tomorrow.

Everyone seemed to appreciate it though. Didn’t make Phil feel any better but it was the thought that counted.

-

“Phil, holy shit! Have you heard,” Calvin shouted as he raced into their billet.

“No, cause you’ve just burst my eardrums.”

Calvin’s grin was just shy of maniacal. “We’re going home. Germany has officially surrendered.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about victory in Europe, my friend.”

Phil blinked rapidly. “Victory?” This had to be some kind of joke. He was pretty sure the Germans were not the type to surrender. Not at all.

“Hitler’s dead. The Germans have given up.”

He was fairly certain he was gasping for air. Phil pressed his hands flat on the tabletop, trying to keep them from shaking too violently. “Honest,” he breathed.

“Honest. We’ll be home before you know it.”

“Holy shit.”

-

Well, it wasn’t exactly as quick as Calvin had suggested but they were finally on their way home.

“Excited Davis?”

Phil straightened up. “Yes sir.”

“You may as well cut that sir stuff out now. That is, if we’re gonna be partners and all.” Captain Wallace, Bob, smiled at him.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Johnny was tugging at the back of his mind though so he wasn’t in much of a mood to celebrate.

“Phil?”

He turned to see Bob staring at him inquisitively. “I’m fine. Just… I wonder if Johnny’s doing all right.” Phil rubbed the back of his neck. He was really starting to sound like a broken record. His face was growing pink again.

Bob nodded. “Hope so.” He leaned against the railing beside Phil. “You two were awful close, weren’t you?”

“We came up through boot camp together,” Phil said. “There were plenty of times, then and after, where I thought I wasn’t gonna make it through. He’s… he’d been watching my back since the day we met.”

“I’m sorry he got hurt.”

Phil sighed as he nodded. Yeah, they’d definitely done this song and dance before. “I am too.” He straightened up as the Statue of Liberty came into view. “Johnny always was a tough son-of-a-bitch. I’m sure he pulled through all right.”

“Right.” Bob clapped him reassuringly on the back. “So… are you gonna go home to see your family before we get started, hotshot?”

“No. Are you?”

Bob shook his head.”

“Great. We can get started right away then.”

-

“This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard of.”

“You’ll have to be a little more specific,” Bob said, not bothering to look up from the paperwork that Albert had presented him with.

“Oh this hokey ‘tribute to the troops’ contest that MGM is running.”

“Contest?”

Phil let out an exasperated groan. “Do you ever pay attention to anything that doesn’t have to do with us?”

Bob looked up with a frown. “Are you gonna tell me what you’re harping about or not?”

“You really know how to take the fun out of everything.” Phil got up from the couch to set his copy of Variety on the table. “Here, this dumb contest,” he said, pointing to the article as he took a seat.

Bob gave the article a cursory glance. “Well, maybe some of these bands will find success because of this ‘dumb’ contest. What’s so bad about that?”

“Cause they won’t. They’ll be one-hit wonders, if that. They’ve gotta know that.”

Bob shook his head. “None of them know that. The lights of Hollywood are in their eyes.”

Phil snorted.

“I’m surprised to see you so jaded all the sudden.”

“Jaded,” Phil spluttered. “I am not!”

Bob rolled his eyes. “Besides, you don’t know they’ll be one-hit wonders. We’ll be in the audience, to do some scouting.”

“Wh-really?”

“Yeah.”

Phil leaned back in his seat. “Huh… oh, all right then.”

“Now, can I get back to this or do you have any other gripes?”

-

“Here, keep yourself occupied,” Bob said, tossing the latest issue of Variety onto the table in front of Phil.

“Gee wiz, just what I wanted.” Phil rolled it up and smacked Bob’s arm. “You really know how to treat me, Wallace.”

“I try my best.”

Some of the girls in the booth behind Bob were giggling into their hands. Phil shot them a wink that sent them into hysterics.

“Honestly.”

Phil rolled his eyes, opening the issue with a snap. “Some people, I swear,” he mumbled.

Bob glanced at him from over his paper. “Did you say something?”

“Nope,” Phil said, plastering on his most innocent expression.

 

Phil sat up straighter as he reread the list of members of the Donny Nova Band, the contestants from Ohio. ‘Johnny Simpson? That can’t be... can it?’

Phil thought about it for a few minutes. He seemed to recall Johnny mentioning a childhood spent in Cleveland.

‘If only there was a picture.’ Phil stared at the names, willing an answer to appear from the heavens. ‘Let it be him. Please, please, just let it be him.’

-

Phil smiled and waved to the eager crowd one more time as they stepped into the foyer. He sighed, letting his smile relax a little.

“See, this won’t be so bad after all,” Bob said, elbowing him in the side.

“Yeah, uh huh.”

Honestly, Phil didn’t care. He’d come to the conclusion that Johnny was in the band for Ohio. There was simply no other option.

He was really gonna see Johnny again tonight.

 

Phil sighed heavily.

He straightened his jacket.

Next he loosened his tie.

He shifted in his seat.

Then he smoothed his hair down again.

“For the love of god, just settle down. You’re acting like a silly schoolgirl,” Bob scolded.

Phil stammered, face flushing. “I am not. Not at all.” He glanced around conspicuously. Luckily the box was empty. “Please don’t say things like that,” he hissed.

Ordinarily he didn’t care what anyone said about him. Lately though, there had been some new rumors floating around. Nothing had been printed and it never would because he and Bob had enough juice to squash anything negative. The rumors were making the rounds around Hollywood’s water coolers nonetheless.

“All right, all right, keep your shirt on. There’s no one around.” Bob set a hand on Phil’s shoulder. “And I know you Phil, don’t worry.”

Phil frowned. “Still…”

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

 

“Shouldn’t they’ve been on already,” Phil whispered as he leaned toward Bob.

He barely glanced away from the stage as he shushed Phil.

“Fine.” Phil folded his arms across his chest.

Bob held out the program, pointing at something. “They’re going on last. See?”

Phil squinted in the half light. “Oh.”

 

The curtain rose.

Phil scooted to the edge of his seat, practically leaning over the banister to get a good look.

Johnny sat easily behind his kit. He looked out at the audience with only the slightest hint of hesitation. He ran a hand through his overgrown curls which were glowing under the stage lights. His tags, like the rest of the band’s, were hanging out of his shirt. They flashed with every breath.

God he looked good. Like, honestly, if Phil hadn’t seen the aftermath… he’d never know that Johnny’d been hurt at all.

Up at the piano Donny said something to Johnny. He started hitting the hi-hat; increasing the tempo three times. Julia stepped up to the microphone to sing.

“Johnny made it home.

Most of him at least.

Had three operations

But the pain has not decreased.”

So much for imagining Johnny was all right. Phil leaned back in his chair, running a hand across his face. As easy-going as Johnny was, Phil couldn’t really believe that he’d be all right with having his troubles broadcast like that. He’d have to ask Johnny about it.

Talking to Johnny again… Wouldn’t that just beat all?

 

“Would ya come on already,” Phil said, tugging eagerly at Bob’s jacket.

“Go on ahead of me.” Bob turned back to schmoozing with some producer.

“Fine.” Phil bounded through the crowd as fast as he could. It was slow going though; it seemed that everyone in the audience needed to speak with him immediately.

They let him backstage without complaint. He slowed down now - he didn’t want to walk right past Johnny on accident. He used his height to his advantage, head whipping back and forth. He was unashamedly poking his head inside every open door to no avail. Phil ground his teeth and grabbed the arm of a passing PA. “Say, can you tell me where the hell I can find the Donny Nova Band? I don’t wanna start barging into dressing rooms.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Davis but they left already.”

Phil sighed. “Anyone happen to know where they’re staying?”

The PA shook his head, looking nervous.

 

Bob sighed as he joined Phil, leaning against the alley wall. “If anyone knows where they are, they aren’t talking.”

“Great,” Phil snarled. He lit a cigarette with shaking hands as he cursed under his breath. Then he sighed deeply. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me. I know how much he meant to you.”

Phil turned to him sharply. “Meant? He isn’t dead. You-you saw him.”

“Yeah, I sure did.” Bob held up a hand. “I didn’t mean to say it like that.” He lit a cigarette of his own. “Based on the reports I read, he looks pretty damn good.”

“He looks amazing.”

 

“I’m awfully sorry Mr. Davis but they checked out early this morning,” the desk clerk hesitantly told him.

Phil just barely resisted the urge to bang his head on the desk. “Were they headed for Grand Central?”

“I think so.”

“Great,” he sighed. “Well, thank you anyway.” He kicked at the floor as the slunk out of the lobby.


	2. Johnny

Johnny grunted in surprise as he bumped into someone.

“Shit, sorry.”

“No harm done,” Johnny said as he rubbed his shoulder. He stared at the man in front of him curiously. There was something about this man, something that was on the tip of his tongue. Not for the first time Johnny cursed his scrambled mind. He gently shook his head, offering his hand. “Johnny Simpson.”

“I know.”

‘Great, another of our biggest fans.’ Johnny was usually kinder with the fans but his back was starting to bother him and the band hadn’t even done their mic check yet. Nevertheless, he tried to make sure his smile was kind.

The man chuckled weakly. “I mean, well, yeah, I… I’m…” He took Johnny’s hand, shaking firmly. “Phil Davis.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Davis.”

Phil’s face fell.

Johnny opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong when he felt a hand on his elbow. He turned to Jimmy. “Hey, do we have to go on?”

“Yeah.”

Johnny gestured at Phil. “Oh, this is-”

“-Phil Davis, gosh, it’s a pleasure,” Jimmy said, eagerly shaking his hand. “I only wish we could stay and chat.”

Phil nodded. “Don’t let me keep you.” He turned back to Johnny with a sad smile. “It was great to see you again Johnny. You look awful good.”

“Thanks.” Johnny let Jimmy tug him toward the stage. He tossed a glance over his shoulder to see Phil covering his face with his hands. “Hey Jimmy?”

“Yeah?”

“Have we met him before?”

“No.” Jimmy raised an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

“He seemed to know me,” he said as they stepped onto the stage.

“Of course he did, everyone knows us,” Davy said, clapping Jimmy on the back.

Johnny shook his head. “This was different.”

“Who’d you meet,” Julia asked. “Someone famous?”

“Aren’t we famous enough for you,” Nick grumbled, face serious. Then a grin broke onto his face as he winked.

She laughed. “Of course you are. But a gal should always be on the lookout.” She wrapped her arms around Nick’s shoulders and kissed his cheek.

Davy turned back to Johnny. “Sorry, you were saying?”

“Uh…”

“We met Phil Davis in the hallway,” Jimmy said. “Johnny thinks they’ve met before.”

“Lucky,” Julia gushed, bouncing over to Johnny. “Maybe you can introduce me later.”

Johnny gave her an absent smile. “Yeah, maybe.”

-

Johnny found himself in the one place he never imagined he’d be again: behind the wheel of a jeep. His fingers slowly curled around the wheel. If he wasn’t wearing gloves he’d probably be able to trace the cracks in the leather.

“Come on Johnny, let’s get a move on.”

Johnny turned around to see Pops stretched out in the backseat. “Uh… right, sure.”

“Finally,” Nix whined from where he was laid out across the hood.

Johnny drove down the snowy road lined with ruined evergreens, the scent of pine almost too thick. There was a melody in his head and he started humming it.

“So help me John, if you start singing right now I’m gonna come over this windshield and throttle you.”

“Aw pipe down Nix. You love my singing.”

“Like I’d love a hole in the head.”

Johnny rolled his eyes as he guided the jeep around a fallen tree. He hummed louder. What the hell was the name of that song, though?

Someone else took up the melody.

Johnny turned to his right to see the man from the hallway, Phil.

“Hey Johnny.” Phil pushed his jeep cap out of his eyes with a grin.

“I know you.”

Phil laughed. “Of course you do.” He began humming the song again.

“What the hell is the name of that song? It's driving me nuts.”

Phil only shook his head.

 

The jeep seemed to be moving too fast and not at all at the same time. Johnny ground his teeth together in frustration.

“Are we gonna be there soon,” Pops asked. His voice held a tremor.

“Yep, nearly there.” Johnny started humming even louder than before. He hoped the music would soothe Pops until they could get to the aid station.

Phil set a hand on Johnny’s shoulder. “It’s almost over now.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Turning the corner Johnny stiffened and dread settled deep in the pit of his stomach. This part of the woods looked familiar, too familiar. And the sky was such an unnatural shade of red.

The trees began exploding on the left and right and mortars whistled. Johnny cursed, song forgotten. The jeep jerked as he tried to avoid the branches that flew at them like spears.

“What the fuck is that,” Nix gasped.

Something was coming out of the sky, headed straight toward them. It had started as small as a dime but it was growing with every passing second. Johnny’s mouth fell open as he finally registered that it was a mortar. It wasn’t whistling though “Fuck…” So it was true after all, you never hear the one that gets you.

He turned to his right, wanting and knowing that he’d get some reassurance from Phil. But Phil had disappeared. Johnny cursed again.

Looking back up the mortar was so close, it had to be bigger than Johnny’s head. Johnny squeezed his eyes shut just before the moment of impact. He counted to five, waiting for the blast but it wasn’t coming. Taking a breath to settle his nerves Johnny opened his eyes.

The jeep rose up onto its back wheels. Nix and Pops flew off.

Johnny gripped the steering wheel so hard that his hands started to ache. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please just let me get through this. Please,” he whispered.

 

“Johnny. Johnny, come on.”

There was pressure on his chest. Johnny tried to keep his breathing even, like they had taught him at the hospital.

“Okay Johnny, come on. Wake up now.” The pressure on his chest was a little firmer. “Come on buddy, it’s just a nightmare.”

Johnny opened his eyes. He found himself staring up at Davy. “Uh… hi.” He took a deep breath, waiting for the shakes to stop.

“Hi.” Davy leaned back a little. “You are having a nightmare.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Johnny slowly opened his hands, letting the damp sheets fall to his chest. “Was I shouting again?”

“No.”

“Right.” Johnny slowly pushed himself up. He dabbed at his face with the handkerchief Davy handed him. “You know, I do know him.”

“Who?” Davy rubbed at his tired eyes. “Oh, Phil Davis? That’s a good friend to have.”

“You think?”

“Sure.” Davy yawned and stretched out on his bed. “Do you want me to stay up with you for a while?”

Johnny held his hands out in front of him. They weren’t shaking nearly as badly as they had been. “No thanks. I think I’ll be all right.”


	3. Nick

“Honey, will you help me with these boxes?”

“Sure.” Nick got up from the kitchen table with a groan.

“If it’d be too much trouble,” his mother, Joan, joked.

“Hysterical.” He rolled his eyes as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Bob Hope oughta put you in his next special.” He danced away, laughing as she took a swipe at him.

Johnny paused in the kitchen for a drink. His cheeks were flushed from running after Nick’s nieces.

“We’re going out for a while, wanna come?”

“No thanks Nick. The girls were gonna show me the neighborhood.”

Nick exchanged looks with Joan. “I’m pretty sure they did that yesterday buddy,” Nick said gently.

Johnny shrugged. “Oh well, if that’s what’ll make them happy.” He beamed as the girls came running back into the kitchen. “Ready to go ladies?” He laughed as they tugged at his hands.

Nick shook his head. “They’re gonna run him ragged.”

“Well they have to bother someone. Uncle Nick won’t let them run him ragged,” his sister, Gina, teased.

“No he most certainly will not.”

Joan pointed toward the garage. “Boxes.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She smacked him upside the head. “Don’t get smart with me son.”

He gave her a wink as he headed into the garage.

 

“Oh god Ma, really?”

She nodded. “Figured you wouldn’t come if I told you.” She smiled out the windshield fondly. “Besides, it’ll give Susan the opportunity to see you again. She’s got such a crush on you.”

Nick sighed and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. “Ma.”

She laughed, patting his shoulder. “Don’t you worry honey, I’m sure General Waverly will take pity on you and spirit you away from us silly ladies.”

“Don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” Nick admitted, “being casual acquaintances with a general.”

“He likes you.”

Nick hummed and nodded. Then he pulled the car up just outside the kitchen door. “What the hell does Emma need all these extra dishes for anyway? Don’t they have enough? I mean, this is an inn after all.”

“They’re planning on having some sort of special event for Christmas. They’re completely full and they’re expecting even more.”

“Well then, better not waste any time.” Nick grabbed two of the boxes. He nodded politely at Emma as she opened the door for him.

“Phil, would you give him a hand?”

“Sure thing Emma.”

Nick raised an eyebrow as Phil Davis helped him unload the rest of the boxes.

 

“Thanks. Probably woulda taken me all day otherwise.”

“No problem.”

Nick took the offered cigarette with a nod. “Ma says everyone’s getting ready for some big event?”

Phil nodded. “We were in the old man’s division - Bob and I. Business isn’t too good up here so we figured we’d give him a hand.”

“That’s kind.” Nick took a drag. “What division?”

“The 151st. Tanks.”

Nick frowned thoughtfully. “You don’t say…”

Phil raised an eyebrow. “What? Know one of the fellas?”

“You know what, I think I do.” It’d been such a long time since he and Johnny had talked to each other about their service but that number seemed awful familiar.

“Who?” Phil did a double take and then started laughing.

Nick frowned. He never liked feeling like he’d missed the boat. “What?”

“Johnny. Of course, you know Johnny. I can’t believe I forgot.” Phil shook his head. “Guess things have just gotten so hectic lately.”

“Sure, easy mistake.”

“So… h-how’s he doing?”

“You know, I asked him if he wanted to come this afternoon but my nieces abducted him.”

“He’s here?” Phil openly gaped at him. “He’s in Vermont?”

“Yeah. Every year one of us invites him to spend the holidays with us.”

“That’s great.” Phil frowned and rubbed at his chin. “Is it because of the accident?”

“Partly,” Nick admitted. “But… well, he doesn’t have much of a family, you know.”

Phil raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“He’s an only kid and his folks are gone.”

“Really?” Phil shook his head. “I mean, he never spoke about his family but most guys didn’t so I never thought much about it.” He waved at a couple of the chorus girls as they passed. “That’s good of you guys.”

Nick hummed in agreement.

“Are you guys sticking around for a while?”

“Yeah, we aren’t going back until after the first of the year.”

“Good.” Phil set a hand on Nick’s shoulder and leaned in conspiratorially. “So, here’s the plan…”

-

Nick crossed his arms and tapped his foot exaggeratedly.

Louise, the epitome of a younger sister, held up a finger. She continued to coo goodbyes to her boyfriend.

Nick leaned down close. “I’m this close to unplugging that damn thing,” he growled.

“Ugh, all right already, fine. Look honey, I’ve really gotta go. My brother’s apparently desperate.” She giggled. “Right, I know.”

“For the love of-” Nick cut himself off before he could swear in front of his nieces. “Lou, I’m begging you.”

“He’s begging now,” she crowed.

Nick lunged for the cord but Louise did her best to fend him off. “I swear-”

“-fine Nick, relax.” She hung up the phone then stared defiantly up at him. “Gonna get out of my way so I can get up?”

Nick took a step back, gesturing broadly.

Louise jumped to her feet. “On second thought,” she started, holding up a finger.

Nick groaned and grabbed her upper arms, swinging her out of the way. “You’re really pushing your luck today, Dolores.”

She smacked his chest. “Ma’s the only one who’s allowed to call me that.”

“Cry me a river,” he cooed, smirking triumphantly at her back. He frowned over at Johnny and the girls who were giggling up a storm. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” He nodded toward the back door. “Girls, why don’t you and Uncle Johnny take Lucky outside?”

Lucky scrambled to his feet and they all trooped outside.

“I bet you just wanted some space before you call your girlfriend,” Louise called from the kitchen.

“Why does every woman in my life have to think they’re a comedian?”

“Guess you’re just blessed dear,” Joan said.

 

Nick was still rolling his eyes as he dialed the familiar number.

“Hello?”

“Hey Jules.”

“Nick! How are you? Is everything all right?”

“Oh yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine. Listen, I’ve got a favor to ask.”

“Anything.”

“Can you swing by Johnny’s place and send his dress khakis?”

“Send them to your mother’s house?”

“Yeah. There’s a… special thing going on out here on Christmas Eve.”

“Oh? So, do you want your uniform too?”

“Nope. This is only for the guys in Johnny’s division.”

“Well, that sounds like fun. I’ll make sure Donny overnights it.”

“Great, thanks Julia.”

“Of course. I hope you and your family have a good Christmas.”

“Yeah, you and June too.” Nick waved at Johnny through the window. “Say, you wanna talk to Johnny?”

“Anytime.”

Johnny poked his head inside curiously. “Yeah?”

Nick held up the receiver. “It’s Julia.”

Johnny grinned, throwing himself down in Nick’s vacated chair. “Hello honey.” He chuckled.

Nick made his way into the kitchen. He scooped up one of the cookies that had just come out of the oven and stuffed it into his mouth.

“Nick,” Joan scolded, smacking him with a dishrag.

He shrugged unapologetically.

“Honestly…”

“A menace,” Gina teased, poking his side.

“Thank you, I’ve worked hard to become so.” With a wink he snuck cookies to his nieces, who scampered away. “Ma, did Emma say if they were gonna sell tickets for that Christmas… thing?”

“I think so. Do you wanna go?”

“Yeah. Johnny’ll wanna go too.”

“I figured that was a given.”

Nick nodded. “I’ll chip in for ours,” he said, reaching for his wallet.

She waved him away. “Think of this as your Christmas present.”

“Thanks Ma.” Nick raised an eyebrow as Olivia, one of his nieces, crept back into the kitchen. He fixed her with a stare before she could reach for another cookie.

“Tickets? That’s a pretty boring present,” Olivia chirped. She held her hands behind her back as she took another step toward the cookies.

“Well, Uncle Nicky is awful boring so it totally fits,” Louise said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Nick rolled his eyes. “You oughta sell tickets Lou, really.”

She held out a hand expectantly, grinning at his confused expression. “You were the one who was so eager to give away money a second ago. Wasn’t he,” she asked, leaning toward Olivia with a wink.

Olivia clapped her hands over her mouth, giggling as Nick fixed her with another stare.

“Oh, are we making fun of Uncle Nick again,” Johnny asked as he sauntered into the kitchen. “I hope I didn’t miss any good ones.”

“Well,” Nick sniffed dramatically, “I can tell when I’m not wanted.”

-

“Where in the hell did this come from?”

Nick paused in the doorway. “You say something Johnny?”

Johnny gestured to his dress khakis. “I don’t remember packing these. And now I can’t seem to find any of my other suits.”

“I guess you’ll just have to wear that then,” Nick said with a shrug.

“I can’t wear my uniform.”

“Why not? Something wrong with it?”

Johnny stammered, searching for a reason. “No one else is gonna be in uniform.” He winced and rubbed the back of his neck. That seemed pretty weak, Johnny couldn’t quite put his finger on why that was.

Nick shook his head. “There’ll be plenty of guys in uniform there tonight.”

“Why?”

“I told you the other day,” Nick said, “but General Waverly runs the inn where this program’s gonna be held. A whole bunch of guys from the division are gonna be there tonight.”

“Oh.” Johnny shrugged. “Well gosh, I hope everything still fits.”

“Course it will, ya skinny bastard,” Nick grumbled, throwing a mock punch at Johnny’s shoulder.

With a chuckled Johnny smoothed a hand over his stomach. “Yeah, probably will.”

“Probably,” Nick echoed. He tapped on the doorframe as he stepped back into the hall. “We’d better get ready.”

 

Nick glanced down as Oliva tugged on his sleeve. “Yeah kid?”

“Isn’t Uncle Johnny coming too? I thought he was gonna be my date.”

“Yeah, I know he was. Remember though, sometimes he sorta loses track of time. I’ll go see if he’s ready yet.”

“Thanks Uncle Nick.” She beamed as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Nick sighed as he headed down the hall. He wasn’t too concerned, Johnny spaced out all the time. ‘Still tonight of all nights…’ He poked his head into the room. “Anybody home?” He waved a hand in front of Johnny’s face. “Hello spaceman, come in spaceman.”

Johnny jumped a little, shaking his head. “Huh? Sorry Nick, did you say something?”

“Just wondered if you were ready to go yet.”

“Oh, sure.” Getting to his feet Johnny paused as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He smoothed down the front of his uniform.

Nick sighed again and set a hand on Johnny’s shoulder. “Feels strange, doesn’t it,” he asked. “I always hate putting the uniform back on.”

“Yeah. Usually only pull it out for sad occasions anymore.”

They both frowned, lost for a moment in memories of fallen friends.

“Sorry, you said you were ready to go, didn’t you,” Johnny asked sheepishly.

“Yep.” Nick gave Johnny’s shoulder a tug. “And you don’t wanna keep your date waiting.”

Johnny grinned. “Right. Lead the way.” He turned the light off as they left the room.

“Finally,” Olivia cried, throwing her arms in the air. She jumped up and gasped as Johnny came into the room. “Oh Uncle Johnny!” She ran into his arms. “You look so handsome,” she gushed, kissing his cheeks.

Louise draped herself over Nick’s shoulders with a wistful sigh. “I do love a man in uniform. Johnny is single, right?”

“Last time I checked.” His eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to answer her honestly. Nick shook her off and turned. “You leave him be,” he said, shoving a finger in her face.

“Okay, take it easy. I’m just kidding.” She patted his cheek with a patronizing smile. “Keep your cool Nicky.” She turned to Joan. “I think we’re ready to go now, Ma.”

Nick ground his teeth together but his frustration was short-lived. He looked on fondly as Johnny escorted Olivia and Gina out to the car.

-

The wind was brisk as they made their way to the old barn. They weaved in between double and triple parked cars.

Nick drifted back to fall into step beside his mother. “I’m gonna make sure Johnny gets settled and then meet you inside.”

“Whatever you want honey.”

Picking up the pace again, Nick set a hand on Olivia’s shoulder. “Hate to break it to you kiddo, but I’ve gotta steal Uncle Johnny now.”

She pouted but followed everyone else as they headed for the front door.

Johnny rubbed his hands together as he blew on them. “Are we going in another door or something?”

“Or something,” Nick told him with a wink. He shivered, pulling his coat tighter around himself. “We’re waiting for someone.”

“Who?”

A cab pulled up, bathing them in bright white light.

“A friend.” Nick nodded toward the cab. “That’s probably him now.”

“Johnny? Is-is that you?”

Johnny frowned, squinting into the headlights. “Sounds familiar,” he murmured to himself.

The cab pulled away to reveal two men, also in uniform, who were hurrying toward them.

“Holy shit, Johnny. It really is you.”

Realization broke across Johnny’s face. “Calvin?” He laughed delightedly. “I don’t believe it.”

“How the hell are ya, brother?”

Shivering again, Nick clapped Phil on the back before making tracks for the front door.

-

Phil let out a watery chuckle as he watched Calvin pull Johnny into a tight embrace. This was really happening. There was Johnny. He looked as strong and proud as he had on their first day of boot camp. And after all this time there he was, just an arms-length away. Phil just couldn’t seem to close the distance.

“Phil? What the hell’s the matter with you? Get over here.”

“Phil?” Johnny was looking at him like he was a thousand piece puzzle. “Phil,” he repeated to himself.

“Yeah, Phil Davis.” Calvin frowned at Johnny. “Don’t you remember him? You guys were practically inseparable.”

Phil was suddenly blinking back tears. ‘Please remember me this time. Please. You just gotta remember.’ He clenched his fists tightly. ‘You knew me so well, better than you ever knew Calvin. Come on Johnny, please.’

Johnny took a couple of tentative steps forward. He kept repeating Phil’s name under his breath. He came to a stop just in front of Phil.

Phil’s shoulders hunched as he braced himself for the worst. His gaze fell to the ground because he didn’t think he could handle Johnny misremembering him again. He took a shaky breath.

“Holy shit,” Johnny whispered. “Phil.”

He looked up to meet Johnny’s excited eyes. “Hey ya Johnny.” He cleared his throat, swiping at his damp eyes. He chuckled as Johnny threw his arms around him.  
“God, I missed you.”

“Brother, you don’t know the half of it,” Phil said, choking on something that wasn’t a laugh but wasn’t a sob either. He held Johnny tighter for just a moment and then pulled away. “C’mon, we’ve got a show to get ready for.”

“What are we waiting for then?” Johnny kept his arm firmly around Phil’s shoulders as they headed inside.

-

Nick was glad to be out of the Army and he wouldn’t go back in for anything. Seeing all those guys stirred something deep in his chest. It was just the season, of course, that was why he was so sentimental. Olivia climbed into his lap to get a better view of the goings on. She pointed excitedly to Johnny. “Sure look good, don’t they?”

The men came to a stop. General Waverly walked up the aisle, speaking to the men.

“Are they almost done yet,” Olivia whined.

Nick winked at her as everyone started to clap.

All the guys rushed to their respective tables right after General Waverly blew out the candles on a huge cake at the officer’s table.

Johnny plopped down beside Nick, grinning widely. He reached over and pulled Olivia onto his lap. He laughed as she covered his face with kisses.

-

It was so goddamn cold all of the sudden. Johnny and Olivia both gave him strange looks as Nick shivered. He glanced around but no one else seemed to have noticed the drastic temperature drop. He pulled his jacket on, rubbing his forearms.

The curtain rose again to reveal a bunch of choir boys.

Wallace, Davis, and the Haynes sisters came back onto the stage. This time they were made up as Santa and Mrs. Claus.

Nick, not for the first time that evening, thanked his lucky stars that the band only ever wore matching jackets.

“Hey, are you okay Uncle Johnny?”

Nick stiffened as he glanced over at Johnny; he’d recognize that far off stare anywhere. He grabbed both of their coats and stood up. He tapped Olivia’s shoulder, pointing to his chair. “Uncle Johnny and I are just gonna step out for a minute or two.”

Olivia glanced between the two of them anxiously as she slid off of Johnny’s lap. She smiled weakly at Nick’s reassuring nod.

He gave Johnny’s shoulder a nudge. “C’mon brother.”

As if in a trance Johnny followed Nick out into the hall.

 

Nick lead Johnny into the lobby, directing him to sit on a bench on the far side of the room.

Susan Waverly stared at them curiously until Emma turned her head away. She kept trying to sneak a glance out of the corner of her eye.

“All right now, just take it easy.” Nick draped Johnny’s coat over his shoulders. Then he sat down, setting a hand on Johnny’s trembling back. He glanced idly out at the snow, prepared to wait as long as Johnny needed him to.

Johnny’s breath hitched. He whimpered, pressing his face into his hands.

“I’ve got you Johnny. It’s okay.” Nick shook his head as Emma took a hesitant step toward them. He could handle Johnny. It might take a while but Nick knew what he was doing. “Deep breaths now.”

General Waverly nodded at Nick as he gently herded the ladies back to the barn.

Johnny whimpered again. Then he sat back, rubbing at his eyes.

“How ya doing?”

His shrug was jerky. “That’s the song… I was singing it to myself that day, while I was driving,” he explained. “Think I just remembered now. Or rather, remembered it again.”

“Oh god kid.” Nick wrapped his arms around Johnny. “M’sorry.”

Johnny shrugged again. “What happened, happened. It’s practically ancient history now.”

Nick hummed in agreement.

“Thanks for getting me outta there. I guess I sorta froze up.”

“No problem. Me and the band, we’ll always be looking out for you.” Nick sat back. “It’ll probably be over after a quick smoke.”

“Sure.” Johnny chuckled as they stood up. “Hey, how ‘bout that, it's snowing.”

“Yeah, how ‘bout that.”

-

“Can’t we go home yet?”

“Soon.”

Louise groaned. “You said that ten minutes ago.”

Nick leaned back in his chair, draping an arm over the back of an empty chair. “Here’s an idea: why don’t you go over there and talk to some of those chorus boys. Some of them are eyeing you.”

“No they weren’t.” She glanced at the guys, as covertly as a stampede of elephants. “Were they?”

“Why don’t you go find out?”

She giggled and scampered off.

“Shit, what have I done,” he asked himself, rubbing at his tired eyes.

“Doing okay?”

Nick looked up at Phil. “Sure.” He covered a yawn as he stretched.

Phil chuckled as he took a seat. “I know the feeling.” He nodded toward the stage. “I’m kinda surprised he’s still going strong.”

“Yeah. By now his back is usually about ready to give out.”

As if on cue Johnny laughed, drawing their attention. He and Judy were still cutting a rug up on the stage.

“What a ham.”

“He always was,” Phil said. He cleared his throat, sentiment threatening to choke him again.

“Well, once Bob and the girls and I are settled, teaming up with you guys is gonna be our next project.”

Nick nodded but he didn’t want to think about work.

“I mean, I can only speak for myself but I can’t wait to work on something that I’m not producing.”

“A chance to not have all the answers for a change?”

“Exactly.” Phil grinned up at John, on of the dancers, as he came up with Olivia’s exhausted form draped over his shoulder. “Aw, poor kid.”

Nick pulled his coat on before taking Olivia. “Guess that means it’s time to head out.”

Phil waved at Judy. She and Johnny finished with a flourish. She laughed as Johnny kissed her hand.

“Was he always such a terrible flirt,” Nick asked quietly.

“Incorrigible.”

Nick let out a breathy chuckle, trying not to wake Olivia.

“Uncle Nick…”

He mouthed a curse. “Yeah kiddo, we’re going home real soon.”

She nodded and let her head rest on his shoulder again.

“Tell Johnny I’m gonna bring the car up front.”

“Okay Nick.”

 

“What’s this? Trying to move in on my fiancé, Simpson?”

“And if I am, Davis?” Johnny winked at Judy.

Phil let out a huff. “You’re asking for it, kid.”

Judy shook her head. “Behave boys.” On tiptoe she kissed Johnny on the cheek. “It was wonderful to meet you.”

“The pleasure was all mine Judy.”

She kissed Phil quickly before heading for the makeshift dressing room.

Johnny glanced over the dining area with a frown. “Where’d Nick go?”

“He’s getting the car. C’mon, I’ll walk you to the door.”

“All right.”

They picked up Johnny’s coat as they headed for the lobby.

Johnny glanced out at the car. Then he snapped his fingers and turned to Emma, who was up at the front desk. “Could I have a piece of paper?” He scribbled something down. “Here Phil. So it doesn’t take a decade next time.”

Phil tucked Johnny’s address into his pocket. He could feel himself getting choked up again. “You’re really something else, Johnny.”

“Yeah, well, you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t,” Phil murmured. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

Johnny chuckled as he pulled Phil close. “Quit that, you crybaby. You’ll get me going too if you aren’t careful.” As they parted he gave Phil a quick peck on the cheek. “We’ll be seeing each other again in no time.”

“Right.”

Phil waved wildly as Johnny trotted out to the car. He glanced to his left as Judy set a hand on his back. “I gotta tell you honey, this has to be one of the best Christmases anyone’s ever had.”

Judy grinned, leaning up to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted my writing before on any site so I'm super nervous right now. Hopefully it's not too bad. I've only reread this like ten times.


End file.
